


Save Me (Lilo Hybrid AU)

by rosesandstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrid, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstars/pseuds/rosesandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids are real. And they are everywhere. Hiding. Hiding because they're called a disease. They're beaten and enslaved all because they're different.                                   </p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a hybrid. And he needs to be saved. Is Liam Payne gonna be his savior or is he gonna be like everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis PoV

My father delivered one last kick to my stomach before spitting a curse word at me and walking up the wooden steps to leave my cold 'bedroom'. The beatings kept getting worse and worse. Once he was gone I stumbled to my feet, cradling my bruising stomach, and limped to the tattered mattress in the corner of the dark room. I laid on my aching back and looked out the single, dirty window that shined a dim light into the basement. I wished I could feel the real sun, not just what makes it through the dirt and grime. My fluffy light grey tail wrapped around my ankle and I started to silently cry, knowing if my father heard me he'd come back down to worsen my beating. Why was I a hybrid? Of all people. Why couldn't I be normal? My parents might’ve actually loved me if I was. 

I heard the door creak open and I tensed, fearing it was my dad. I somewhat relaxed when my moms face came into the light. At least I wouldn't get any physical abuse. Her manicured nails were clutching a small bowl, leftovers. I forgot. It was the first day of the month, one of the rare days I got to eat.

"Sit up" she commanded and I quickly obeyed, ignoring the pain that shot through my body. She set the bowl on the ground and kicked it over to me. It hit the edge of my mattress and some of the meatloaf spilt out. Yum.

"T-thanks" I said quietly and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, son." She spat out the word as if it was poison in her mouth. She turned and disappeared upstairs.

My shaky and bruised fingers wrapped around the metal bowl, lifting it up onto the mattress with me. I started to pick the small pieces up and into my mouth. When I was done I tossed the bowl back near the stairs for my mom to pick up later. I laid back down and stared up at the concrete ceiling.

I needed to get out of here. Even if that meant dying. Sometimes I wished my dad would go too far in my beatings and accidentally kill me. Just finish it all. 18 years of abuse was too long. Maybe I should’ve just end it myself. . . There was no one who would miss me. My parents might've actually be happy. 

They wouldn't have to deal with their freak of a son anymore.

No! Stop it! Don't think like that. There was hope. Out there somewhere. There might be someone. Maybe. Hopefully. I just needed to get out of this house. Away from my so called family. I just needed to get away.

I laid sprawled on my mattress for a few hours, my cat ears picking up most sounds from upstairs and my nose catching some scents. I could hear my mom as she shuffled off to bed while my dad drank some form of alcohol. He usually drank after my beatings. I liked to think it was to numb the guilt of hurting me but I knew that wasn’t the case. He did it so he could forget his hybrid child. I eventually heard him pass out on the couch, the tv still blaring a football match.

I slowly got to my feet and pulled my worn sweater down some more, covering half of my thin thighs. I quietly crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door, trying to reduce as much creaking as possible. My eyes focused on dad laying on the couch, a empty beer bottle in his hands, and I stepped out of the basement. My eyes quickly roamed the living room. It was much messier than the last time I was up here. Well, that was like three years ago so it could've quickly changed. I shuffled behind the couch heading to the door but instantly froze when I hear a loud clank. My dads bottle had slipped out of his grubby fingers and hit the wood floor. I stayed frozen seeing if the noise woke my dad up. Nope. He just let out a small groan and turned on his side. That was close. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and continued to the door. My hand wrapped around the cold knob and quickly but silently twisted it. The door swung open, revealing the dark and cool night. This was it. I was free. No more beatings. No more starving.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep voice growled behind me. I spun and faced my angry dad. I must've been too happy to hear him wake up. "You're not aloud to leave. You belong to me!"

I finally broke, "no! I don't belong to you! I don't belong to mom! I don't belong to anyone!" I shouted angrily and backed outside. I was my own person. I couldn’t be held back anymore. I wouldn't let them hurt me anymore.

He raced towards me and I slammed the door in his face. I turned on my heels and ran down the porch steps and onto the road. I took off as quick as my weak legs could go and I heard my dad shouting after me. No. He couldn't get me. I sped up my pace and turned down an alley. I ran through the twisting alleyways till I was sure I had lost him. Thank heavens. If he had caught me I'd be severely punished. I found another opening into another street but my legs collapsed. I scooted over to a pile of empty boxes and crawled into one slightly bigger than me. Guess this would be my temporary 'home'.

I stared at the top of the box and smiled at myself. I was free. I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's PoV

Harry leaned over to me, slightly stirring the sleeping Niall in his lap. "Do you think he's watched any of the game?" He motioned to Zayn in the love seat, his lips attached to Perrie's who was straddling his lap.

I simply shrugged and returned my eyes to the football match playing on the TV, not wanting to watch my friends snog session. "I don't know. They both must have amazing lungs 'cause I don't I think I've seen either of them pull away for air." I chuckled slightly. Zayn and Perrie were a very PDA type couple. They would have a make-out session anywhere and not care what others were thinking. It got really annoying sometimes. Harry and Niall on the other hand were just very cuddly around people though I had heard some very interesting things from Harry as to what happened when they were alone.

Suddenly, Niall's golden tail wrapped around my forearm making me chuckle again. I loved hybrids. They shouldn't be treated the way they were. I'm just glad that Niall had Harry, glad that he had someone who took proper care of him. I'd seen how some hybrids were treated and it sickened me how horrible some people could be. Especially when the hybrid was part of their family.

"I think Niall is starting to prefer me" I joked with Harry and he pouted, wrapping a protective arm around the sleeping brunette.

"No. He's mine. And mine alone." Harry stated making me laugh. They were so cute together.

I checked my watch and saw it was eleven. I should probably get home. I had work in the morning. "I think I'm gonna head home. I have to get up early." I unwrapped Niall's tail from my arm and stood, walking to the door, slipping my shoes back on. Harry said goodbye while Zayn simply waved, still not parting with Perrie's lips. I rolled my eyes, they might as well be connected at the lips seeing as most of the time they were attacking each other's face. "Bye."

I exit Harry's flat and tighten my jacket around my body as the cool air surrounds me. I hop down the stairs and start down the lamp lit sidewalk. It was a little creepy but my place wasn't to far away, if I was attacked or whatever I could just run to safety. Though such a thing is a unlikely in these parts. I start passing an alley when a quiet whimpering catches my attention. I pause and squint my eyes, trying to see in the dark alley. It's mainly empty except for a pile of boxes. Something is poking out of one of the larger boxes, something fuzzy. I hesitantly step into the alley and towards the boxes.

When I get closer I see what the fuzzy thing is. A grey tail. And attached to the tail is a sleeping boy. He's a hybrid. What's he doing out here and what's he doing sleeping in a box? I take in his appearance and take a guess. He ran away. He's entire body was bruised and cut. All he wore was a tattered sweater. Poor kid. He didn't look too be much younger than me. Probably just a year. I crouch and gently pull him into my arms. I can't just leave him out here. He needs help.

I start down the road again and the boys tail wraps around my forearm, just like Niall's had done. I smile softly to myself but it quickly fades when I realize how light he is. He doesn't look like he's eaten very much. I quickly make a list in my head for him. New clothes, food, shower. And last of all, love. That may sound really cheesy but it's true. This boy could use some love.

After a semi-long walk I finally get to my flat. I walk up to the red door and with major difficultly get it unlocked and open. I walk inside and kick the door shut behind me. I don't switch the light on, not wanting to wake the boy up. He needs his sleep. I walk into the living room and lay the boy out on my couch. He instantly turns on his side and curls up, shivering slightly. Poor kid. He must be freezing. Who knows how long he's been out there. I quickly grab a thick blanket from my room and place it over him.

I sit in my brown occasional chair and rest my feet on my coffee table. I don't want to leave his side. He might wake up and take off. I can't imagine how scared he could be. I'll just call in sick tomorrow and make sure he's okay in the morning. I relax into the cushion and close my eyes. I really hope I can help him. I should probably call Harry in the morning. He knows how to take care of a hybrid. His boyfriend is one after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis PoV  
When I wake up there's something warm wrapped around me and I hear water running. Is it raining? No. I would be wet and not warm. My eyes flutter open and I quickly sit up, finding myself in some kind of living room. It was really clean. So not mine. Meaning my dad hadn't found me, thankfully. But if not mine who's? I slowly stand up and the blanket covering me falls silently to the wood floor. I hear the water stop and I realize the sound was coming from down the hall. Maybe a shower running?

It's silent for a few minutes then there's footsteps down the hall. Coming towards me. With my heart racing I scamper to the nearest hiding spot. Under the coffee table. What if this person hates hybrids? What if they beat me like my dad did? That would mean I just escaped to be imprisoned again. I can't let that happen again.

Bare feet stop in front of the living room entrance. There's a gasp and curse. They walks near the coffee table and couch making me tremble. Crap. Crap. Crap. No. I don't want to be hurt again. They pause in front of the table.

"Please come out. I promise I won't hurt you," a soft but masculine voice says "I just want to help you."

No one has ever wanted to help me. He's got to be lying. Everyone lies. Parents are supposed to love their children. Or so I've been told. But that was a lie. And so is this. He's lying. I'll crawl out and then receive a beating. I stay where I am.

He sighs "I'm gonna go get you some food. Please don't run away." The feet depart but they don't go far. I consider running out from under the coffee table and finding the front door to escape but decide against it thinking that the man could easily be waiting to grab me. After a few minutes the feet reappear and a plate is placed in front of the coffee table. On the white glass is two pieces of toast, dark red jam spread across it. He pushes it under the table and the plate hits my finger tips. Wait, he knew I was under here? Why wasn't he dragging me out? "I'm gonna go get dressed. Please don't run off" the gentle voice speaks up again and the feet turn down the hall.

I wait till the footsteps fade before squishing the jam slathered bread together and sliding out from under the coffee table. I stumble to my feet, the toast in my hand and quickly search for the front door. This was my chance to get away. I didn't want to get hurt again.

I find the door easily and am reaching for the silver knob when I hear the voice again "please don't leave." I spin quickly to face the man. I only catch a quick glimpse of brown hair before I'm looking at the floor and backing into the door, trying not to whimper as my bruised back hits the wood. Look into their eyes. Get beaten. Make a noise. Get beaten. My tail wraps around my ankle and I press my ears flat atop my head. Show too much animal parts. Get beaten. I knew all this too well.

I hear him near me and black sock clad feet come into my field of vision of the wooden floor. A finger finds it's way under my chin and my gaze is lifted to meet gentle brown eyes that kind of reminded me of a puppy's.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." He says softly and oddly, I trust him. But only for a moment. He raises his other hand and I flinch and close my eyes, preparing for a hard strike. It never comes. Instead fingers ghost over my cheek.

I slowly open my eyes and see the boys face held a sympathetic frown. Why is he looking at me like this? No one every gave me sympathy. The only emotions directed towards me were always anger and disgust. Nothing that somewhat resembled love. I never felt love. Not even before my hybrid parts started to grow in.

The boy takes my hand lightly and leads me back to the living room. I obediently follow, scared that if I resisted the boys kind demeanor could quickly change into an abusive anger. He gently pushes me onto the couch and sits in the occasional chair across from it, the coffee table in between us. I look down at the squished toast in my hands.

"Please eat. You need it." The boy says and I hesitantly lift the bread to my chapped lips. I slowly crunch on the bed and in a few minutes all the toast is gone. "Good. Stay here. I'll get you some water." He stands again and I just sit there, still as I possibly could be. He goes back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he's back and placing a glass of cold water in my shaky and dirty hands. I take a slow sip, letting out a small sigh of relief as the liquid runs down my sore throat. I instantly freeze, regretting letting the sound leave me lips. I prepare for a hit. But, again, it never comes. I look up at the boy again.

"Like I said. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." He repeats and I want to trust him so badly but I just can't. What if this is all an act. He could be waiting for me to let my walls down then when they fall he break me. I can't let him do that. "I'm Liam by the way. Liam Payne. What's your name?"

Louis. But I don't say that aloud. He just sighs "I won't push cause I don't want to scare you."

I finish my water and set the empty glass on the coffee table. Liam picks it up and returns it to the kitchen. Why is he being so nice? I don't get it. He comes back and places a hand on my shoulder making me flinch. His face flashes with worry and he quickly brings back his hand.

"Do you want to shower? Or bathe?" Liam asks softly and I hesitantly nod. "Okay, follow me." He holds out a hand. I don't take it but stand on my shaky legs. The only psychical contact I'd ever receive was abusive. The gentle touches are foreign to me and I don't know if I like it or not. He sighs and leads me down the hall.

Liam stops at a door and opens it to reveal a medium sized bathroom. He sits me on the toilet and starts to run the water after plugging it. I avoid Liam's chocolate gaze, instead I stare into the rising water. Suddenly, my breath hitches as fear blooms in chest. He's gonna try to drown me. Like my dad.

~Flashback~

My dad roughly pulls me to my feet by the collar of my sweater. "Did you steal food again?" Yes. I was hungry. You haven't feed me in month. Of course I don't tell him that. I frantically shake my head no. He growls. "Don't lie."

"I-I'm not" I stutter.

"Yes you are. And now you're gonna have to pay." He starts to drag me up the stairs. What's he gonna do? He kicks the door open and I see my mother sitting on the couch, calmly watching some cooking show. 

"I drew the bath" she says, not looking at either of us. My dad nods in approval before dragging me down the hall. I struggle against him, my feet not catching any friction in the wood floor just causing me to slide.

He stops at the bathroom and opens the door. The bathtub is full of clear water. "Bath time" my dad says and roughly shoves me towards the tub. I trip over my feet and tumble to the ground, hitting my head on the tile. Pain flared and stars burst in my vision. He yanks me to my knees and leans me over the water. "This is what happens when you disobey."

He grips the back of my neck and forces my face down into the water. I grabbed the edge of the tub to try and fight back knowing I wouldn't be able to hold my breath for very long. He doesn't let up. The freezing water starts to numb my cheeks and my lungs start to ache, feeling like they're gonna collapse. Just let me go dad. Stop it. Please. Just love me. I'm still your son. Please. Stop.

Eventually I let the air out and cold water fills my lungs. My dad keeps me under for a few more seconds before pulling me out and throwing me to the ground. I roll to my knees and start to cough violently, water dripping down off my hair and down my face, mixing with my tears.

"That should teach you not to steal" he father says, delivering a booted foot into my ribs.

~End Flashback~

I quickly hop to my feet and scamper from the bathroom.


End file.
